Sparks Nevada Universe Continuity
Information Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars is a serialized segment, which should be listened to in order. It also has several "Spin-Offs", or other segments which take place in the same universe, but do not have Sparks Nevada as a central character. These segments add to the overall story of the Sparks Nevada universe and most should be listened to in order with the main Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars segment. This page lists all Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars universe episodes in order of continuity, to help first-time listeners not miss any episodes and hear the story in order. This page includes episodes from: *War of Two Worlds *Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars *Tales of the United Solar System Alliance *Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier *The Red Plains Rider *Tales of the Troubleshooters *The Original Graphic Novel and comic book series For a timeline of the Sparks Nevada universe, see Sparks Nevada Universe Timeline. (New listener warning: heavy spoilers.) This page does not include any segments performed while the show was at M Bar. Information on those episodes may be found at the M Bar Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars page. War of Two Worlds War of Two Worlds occurs first, chronologically, the entire series in order of podcasts released. However, know that these episodes differ greatly from what the rest of the Sparks Nevada universe episodes sound and feel like. It could be recommended that you skip these episodes and listen to them last, or in the order they were released with the rest of the podcast to get the extra history behind the universe. Another suggestion could be to listen to War of Two Worlds right after Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier - Mayors' Retreat (TAH #83). All Other Segments Episodes are from Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars unless otherwise noted. Bolded episodes have been moved out of podcast order. Note that Christmas specials are usually released a year following their recording. They have been moved back to their proper places in the narrative in the below list along with a few other changes that make sense for the narrative of the overall story. All Thrilling Adventure Hour Treasury (TAHT#) episodes are out of podcast-release order, as these TAHT episodes are releasing presently, but are assumed to take place pre-live show episodes (TAH#) in continuity. Episodes marked with an asterisk (*) at the end are paid content that was not not originally found on the regular podcast. The content can be found via the link provided. *Icebreak (TC #6) *Flood at First Sight (SNMOM #0) * * The Sad, Sad Song of Widow Johnson, Part One (SNMOM #1) * * The Sad, Sad Song of Widow Johnson, Part Two (SNMOM #2) * * The Sad, Sad Song of Widow Johnson, Part Three (SNMOM #3) * * The Sad, Sad Song of Widow Johnson, Part Four (SNMOM #4)* *The Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars episode in the Original Graphic Novel * *Bonus Onus (TAHT #1) *The Space Train Robbery (TC #6) *Inside Out In Outer Space (TAH #2) *The Agony of the Feet (TAH #6) *A Comet's Tale (TAH #11) *Blast from the Past (TAH #14) *Inside Out In Outer Space... Again! (TAH #19) *Spiders, Man (TAH #24) *Danger 2.0 (TAH #27) *She Blinded Me with Technology (TAH #33) *Space-iversary (TAH #35) *Companeros (TAH #43) *The Return of Croach the Tracker and the Introduction of Two New Important Characters! (TAH #47) *The Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier episode in the Original Graphic Novel * *A Mind is a Terrible Thing... In Space! (TAH #51) *Christmas on Mars (TAH #52) - There's no really good place for this episode, continuity wise, since Sparks and Croach are always off on some adventure. Leaving it in podcast order as its most logical here. *'This American Wife - Interview with Sparks and Croach' (TAH #38.1) - This episode should be listened to sometime after A Mind is a Terrible Thing... In Space! as it contains spoilers for that episode. *War of the World (TAH #53) *Do the Fight Thing (TAH #57) *The Tales of the United Solar System Alliance episode in the Original Graphic Novel * *Tales of the United Solar System Alliance - T-Minus (TAH #58) *A Date with Destinos (TAH #61) *Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier - Space-coach (TAH #62) *Showdown, You Move Too Fast (TAH #65) *The Piano has Been Thinking (TAH #70) *'The Full Christmas Episode from December 2011 '(TAH #98) *Hypercattle Overdrive (TAH #74) *Mortified on Mars (TAH #78) *One Night at O'Tooles (TAH #82) *Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier - Mayors' Retreat (TAH #83) *Mercy Killing (TAH #86) *Mutiny on the Bounty Hunter (TAH #91) *Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier - MurderMen (TAH #92) *Red Alert (TAH #95) *Sweet and Show Down (TAH #99) *Murder In His Place (TAH #103) *Tales of the Troubleshooters - Personal Business (TAH #104) *Croach Returns (TAH #107) *Support Your Local Marshal (TAH #112) *Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier - Good Jim (TAH #113) *'The Complete “Christmas on Mars” show from December 8, 2012' (TAH #147) - Be sure to also listen to the Tales of the United Solar System Alliance episode "New Frontiers" contained within this holiday special. *Sparks Nevada's "I'm from Earth" Day Special (TAH #118) *Something Wicked This Way Is (TAH #119) *The Thing From This Same Planet! (TAH #121) *Father Reaches of Space (TAH #124) *Wanted Men (TAH #127) *Into Darkness (TAH #131) *Station Break (TAH #135) *Distrustified (TAH #136) - A''lso known as "The Robot Rogues in Distrustified"'' *Natal Attraction (TAH #141) *Can a Leopard Upgrade Its Spots? (TAH #144) *The Red Plains Rider - Carbonite-mare (TAH #148) * [[Christmas on Jupiter|'Christmas on Jupiter']]' '(TAH #191) -'' Christmas special released out of continuity.'' *Free Kicks (TAH #150) *Moonfaker (TAH #152) *'The Great Thrilling Adventure Hour / Welcome to Night Vale Crossover' - Note that this episode is not on the Podcast feed and must be purchased through Bandcamp or iTunes. * *La Venganza de Los Bandititos (TAH #157) *Sheriff on Mars (TAH #162) *Emperor of Mars (TAH #166) -'' Note that this episode was released four times, named Variant A, B, C and D. Different actors were in the guest roles, but the script is the same in each variant.'' *Inventor-y (TAH #170) *'Space Oil '(TAH #175) - It makes more sense in the narrative to listen to this episode before #173. *Better Red Than Dead (TAH #173) *Wild, Wild Quest (TAH #177) *Dinner and a Groovy (TAH #181) *The Once and Future Thing (TAH #184) *The Night We Never Met (TAH #188) * Custard's Last Stand (TAH #190) * Cosmic Sans (TAH #193) * Crisis on Infinite Marses part 2 (TAH #195) * The Red Plains Rider - Crisis on Infinite Marses part 1 (TAH #196) (Yes, listen to part 2, then part 1) * Malware Wars (TAH #198) * Those Jupiter Janeens! - Quick! Change! (TAH #199) * Die Hardware (TAH #202) * Martian Orders (TAH #206) * The Thrilling Adventure Hour April Fools' Fun-Around part 1 (TAH #209) (''This episode is out of continuity, as it is #61 - A Date with Destinos. Listening to it in podcast order is fine.) '' * Space-ships Passing in the Night (TAH #212) * Marshal on Mars (TAH #220) * That's No Honeymoon (TAH #228) * Order in the Courtship (TAH #231) * Still Alive (TAH #234) * My Only Sunshine (TAH #236) Category:Sparks Nevada Misc. Pages